


关于昨天晚上爆豪房间里发生了什么

by orphan_account



Category: Bakugou katsuki＆Midoriya Izuku, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	关于昨天晚上爆豪房间里发生了什么

晚上十点，月亮已经挂着了，爆豪订好闹钟正准备睡觉一个背影从门缝里溜进来，他警觉的从床上坐起。黑影突然靠近，“哇！我是梦淫魔！害不害怕！”  
“哈？”眼前这个裸男，身上什么都不穿甚至背后还有一条只有手指那么粗的尾巴，爆豪看着自己身上的他面无表情，甚至还有点想笑。这个小孩该不会是搞错万圣节的日期了，看起来他才只有十三、四岁的样子。 男孩把爆豪的睡裤脱下，刚想做点什么就被爆豪摁在身下，他脸红的看着男孩眼里全是愤怒，“你他妈的要干什么？！”（小孩子要有小孩子的亚子，好好独树！）  
男孩笑了，用懵懂天真的眼神看着爆豪，绿色的头发还在他身上蹭来蹭去，“我是梦淫魔啊，专门依靠男人的精液活下去的梦淫魔啊！虽然还在实习啦。”  
爆豪不解思索的看着男孩，“真的假的？”  
男孩点点头，从手中变出一个牌子，上面写着：“绿谷出久，属相：梦淫魔。年龄14，实习生。”  
绿谷将牌子又重新变回去，抱住比自己体型大了差不多一倍的爆豪，“就是这样啦！因为我是实习生所以一夜找五个男人就好了！快点嘛！”  
爆豪半信半疑的把身上的衣服脱掉，反正这样的尤物不操白不操，绿谷兴奋的睁大了眼睛，爆豪把绿谷抱到自己的身上，“你自己决定要做什么吧。”  
绿谷点点头，在月光下还可以依稀的看到他的雀斑，他往后爬，直到可以用嘴触碰到爆豪的性器。  
绿谷伸出舌头把这根肉棒全都用口水打湿，然后再用舌尖刺激他的马眼，还用手轻轻抚摸他的囊袋。  
爆豪没想到那么小的孩子就可以做到这样的事情，一手捂着嘴舒服的睁不开眼睛，绿谷看爆豪那么舒服，自己也忍不住把他的性器含到嘴巴里，张那么大也只能含入他的龟头，还卖力吸着，舌头也不自觉碰到肉棒，爆豪恶趣味的问：“好吃吗？”  
绿谷吐出性器笑着点点头，“梦淫魔的味觉和人类不一样哦，在我们嘴里人类的阴茎就像是棒棒糖甜甜的。”  
绿谷刚说完又把爆豪的肉棒含进嘴里，努力放松身体好不容易含到一半，就被爆豪一把摁下，摁倒绿谷的鼻尖正好抵到他的身体，绿谷挣扎着想要吐出来可是已经完全被爆豪占了主动权，爆豪拉着绿谷的头发，把他再拉出来然后又摁回去，直到射在绿谷的喉咙里。  
“唔……饱了。”光是一次绿谷就感觉到了强烈的饱腹感。似乎已经不需要更多了。可是爆豪这里是一发不可收拾，撸硬自己半软的性器，然后把绿谷拉过来，分开他的腿将性器连根插进他的女穴里，“咿呀！那里人家还是第一次！”  
这一下甚至直接抵到了子宫壁上，绿谷疼得身体弓起，光是一下就差点要高潮，爆豪的肉棒被绿谷的穴肉绞着难以动弹，处子血一滴一滴的混着淫水从穴中流出，绿谷的眼泪还留在眼角爆豪却不给他一点喘息的机会，掐住腰就往里面抽送，爆豪只为了自己爽，每次都用力捅到最里面，次次碾过绿谷的敏感点，绿谷浑身酥麻的控制不住流口水，脚趾卷曲着扯住床单。  
爆豪的囊袋拍打着绿谷白皙的臀肉，正当做的正欢的时候门外突然传出了响声。  
“喂，你在做什么？”是女人的声音大概是爆豪的妈妈吧。  
绿谷连忙捂住嘴巴，爆豪看见绿谷露出这样的神色，把他的双腿抬起，抬到自己的肩上双手抓住被子，用力往里面冲刺，次次都顶到敏感点上，还不忘回复门外的人，“我咳嗽呢。”  
绿谷舒服的眼泪汪汪却只能挤出一小点一小点的声音，已经高潮了几次了，身体变得异常敏感，爽的尾巴都绷直了，他还一直刺激自己的敏感点。  
爆豪还用手摸绿谷阴道口的小红蕊，绿谷的尾巴连忙缠绕住爆豪的手臂，门外的人将信将疑的走远了。他用力扯了一把绿谷的尾巴，绿谷尖叫一身和爆豪一起高潮了，爆豪将性器退出去用力摁了一下绿谷的红蕊，绿谷弓起腰穴中不断的喷出淫液。  
他身体已经快要散架了趴着下床，嘴里还嘟囔着再也不来了，可是爆豪不愿意放过他，用脚趾夹住绿谷的尾巴根，绿谷脸红的让爆豪放开，爆豪照做了却把绿谷重新抱回床上把他屁股撅起来，用力打了一巴掌。  
绿谷的臀肉上立刻留下了红印，又是一巴掌，他疼得尖叫连连，爆豪不以为然把绿谷的臀缝掰开又插入了他的女穴：“要找五个男人是吧？我和你做五次，那不就不用找别人了吗？”  
“什么？！不要！我不要你！”  
爆豪眉头一皱，抓着绿谷的腰，猛地往里面插，“不要我？”  
绿谷害怕的连忙讨好爆豪，“不是……不是！啊！”  
“那么就是要我咯？”  
第二天绿谷的阴唇都被操肿了，就连后穴都被上了不知一次，他疼痛的连动都不敢动，就像是身体零件被拆了然后重组了一样，他的肚子鼓鼓的里面都是精液，这个男人根本不是人！  
“你到底是什么！人类绝对做不到这样吧？！”绿谷趴在床上拉住要走的爆豪。  
爆豪转过头笑着回答：“我什么时候说过我是人类？我是实习天使，专门惩戒你们这种恶魔的。”  
……


End file.
